


Dragon for You

by Egotistic



Series: Moonsun Collection [5]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotistic/pseuds/Egotistic
Summary: Moonbyul was sure that Hyejin had black hair and didn’t have any wings nor any horns. So– who the heck was this pale blonde lady? And why is she naked– | Spirit AU





	1. The Day Moon Byul Yi Met a Dragon Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language, apologies for any wrong spelling/grammar and such.

It was really just a peaceful afternoon. Just like any other day.

Maybe it was too peaceful.

_'Nah.'_

Moon Byul Yi shrugged as she resumed viewing the soft, fluffy clouds moving at their own pace. Everything was tempting her to take a nap – the crickets chirping in the background, the cool breeze occupying her home, the pillow flying directly at her face–

“Hey!” There goes her peaceful afternoon.

“I told you that we’re leaving today, why are you still lazing around?”

The silver-haired woman glared at the newcomer as she sat up, “I don’t want to go. Just go by yourself, Hyejin-ah.”

“What–” A tick mark grew by Hyejin’s head. Moonbyul had already fallen back to the ground when Hyejin picked up another pillow and catapulted it to the former’s head, “Stop being a lazyass.”

Moonbyul groaned, “Fine, fine.”

They had this monthly thing where the two of them would buy a month’s worth of groceries, rather than frequenting the city every other week – much to Hyejin’s ire and Moonbyul’s joy. It would’ve been a menial task, if it weren’t for the weight of the groceries and the distance of their home to the city.

You see, their residence was quite secluded. But it’s not like they’re hiding from the public.

The two of them only moved to _that_ … abandoned looking house because the rent was really, _really_ cheap. Hyejin immediately agreed to the contract without as much as looking or inspecting said house. Moonbyul was _not_ exaggerating when she said that the former was extremely frugal.

“You know, we wouldn’t be going through this much trouble if we lived in an apartment in the city,” Moonbyul mumbled to the femme fatale.

“And I told you that we need to save money,” Hyejin replied as she took an apple from the isle, “Does this look ripe to you?”

The silver-haired woman shook her head in response, sighing in defeat.

She just wanted to stop living as hermits, _really_.

“Besides,” Hyejin turned to Byul, “The only reason you’d rather be in the city is because of the wifi.”

“Well who doesn’t!? You’re the weird one.”

The shorter woman rolled her eyes. Moonbyul’s always had this obsession with her games and her gadgets. If the woman wasn’t found napping in the middle of the afternoon, she’d be wasting her time with games. Moonbyul, on the other hand, couldn’t understand how Hyejin didn’t want access to the internet. It’s freakin’ 2019. Even her grandmother uses it. Hyejin should at least need it for her work as a manager in a museum but the latter claimed that she found a way around it.

“That house doesn’t have any air conditioner,” Moonbyul retorted.

“Think of mother Earth, unnie.”

“The electricity flickers!”

“Just use a candle.”

“We have to bathe in the freakin’ lake when there’s no power.”

“Think of it as a private pool.”

“It’s not very private when those kids went playing nearby and _I. was. naked_.”

Hyejin snorted, a wide smile now stretching her lips. Then it was followed by a curt snicker. Only it didn’t come from Hyejin, but from the woman behind the counter.

_‘Great, now even this lady is laughing at me.’_

Their very secluded home suddenly seemed like a good place to be in for Moonbyul. Maybe she’ll even jump in that cursed lake and never resurface again to this world of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” the shorter lady with wavy orange hair said, “But why didn’t you just bathe with your clothes on?”

Hyejin was undoubtedly amused as she watched the exchange between this adorable looking human and Moonbyul, “Well, unnie?”

“Do you ever go to the shower with your clothes on?”

“No, but I don’t go to the pool naked either.”

“… Be glad that you’re cute,” Moonbyul replied in defeat. The worker simply beamed at her words, taking the several items from the duo and scanning their barcodes.

_Goodbye, peaceful afternoon._

* * *

“Did you really need to buy this much cola?”

The shorter woman stared at the state of their cooler. So far, despite its size, half of it was occupied with cola which was probably three dozen in number. That was another one of Moonbyul’s addictions.

“I didn’t complain about your beer, did I?” Moonbyul retorted – the other half of the cooler was filled with Hyejin’s alcohols.

“But you drink it with me, unnie.”

“And you can drink my cola too, Hyejin-ah,” Moonbyul patted the shorter woman’s head, laughing when she received an eyeroll in return for the headpat, “Can you sort the rest of the groceries? I forgot to buy some milk. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Moonbyul could only stare at Hyejin’s back as she scurried on her way to the car.

“… There’s milk right here, though…” Said carton of milk was already resting in the refrigerator. She shrugged, not wanting to bother with Hyejin and her newfound weirdness. She’ll deal with it on another day.

“Why did we get so many stuff…” Hyejin avoided excessive spending for most stuff but she never held back when it came to food.

Moonbyul versus mountain of groceries started off with the former cussing at the latter.

* * *

Moonbyul remembered the time she had a dog.

His name was Daebakkie. The little corgi was a lively ball of energy, until he got old and eventually passed away at an outstanding age of 15. Other canines lived for only half that age, so she was lucky. 

And as far as Moonbyul remembered, she didn’t have a zombie dog. Daebakkie’s resting in his grave at her hometown, not fetching this… fish? from the lake and placing it onto her lap.

“Thank you…?” Moonbyul hesitantly said to the sitting dog with his tail happily wagging.

“You better wake up,” the woman looked down to the fish that was standing–

And slapped her hard with its tail as if this was a cartoon.

* * *

It took one roll to the side for the floor to welcome Moonbyul’s face, effectively waking up the woman as she groaned in pain. She wasn’t the only one surprised though.

It was dead in the night and Hyejin still wasn’t home – if she was, the younger female would’ve already readied her cat punching skills to fight off this robber that was currently rummaging through her closet.

The two share a staring contest, with Moonbyul and her half-asleep stare while the robber had these panicked eyes. _Thankfully_ , she realized the situation just in time and gave chase to the masked thief

Was this thief looking for their home specifically? Because one does not _just stumble_ into their residence by accident with a ski mask in tow. Moonbyul shook her head, focusing onto chasing this robber through the shrubbery and ask him about it later on.

_Where the heck is Hyejin anyway!?_

* * *

“Welcome, Hyejin-ssi! Is it the usual order again for you?”

“Yes, thank you,” Hyejin bowed in response.

“Coming right up!”

Her eyes scan the small establishment for the mop of orange hair and smiles when she sees the smaller woman eating to her heart’s content. 

“Wheein-ah,” she said gently as she tapped the cashier’s shoulder, “Sorry, I was late.”

Wheein smiled in return, “Don bowwy aboud id.”

Hyejin laughed, finding everything about Wheein to be extremely adorable. She used to cringe in disgust whenever other people would talk with food in their mouths, especially when Moonbyul accidentally hurled a piece of rice right from the mouth to her face.

“Don’t worry about it,” Wheein cleared herself after swallowing her food, “Are you sure it’s alright that you’re here? Won’t Moonbyul look for you?”

“She’s probably sleeping or still playing her games,” she replied while breaking off the chopsticks from the wrapper.

“Besides, she doesn’t need me. What’s the worse that can happen?”

* * *

“Come back here!

_Stupid forest. Stupid signal. Stupid Hyejin._

Moonbyul cursed all three as she kept pressing the redial button on her phone, only to get the same response from the automated lady saying that she had no signal.

This wouldn’t happen if they were in the freaking city where there’s actual people that can stop the thief and his ~~temple~~ forest run. The robber was persistent – they’ve been running for 10 minutes at full speed. Even Moonbyul, who’s lived in this place for half a year already, was starting to get lost.

Not to mention she’s losing her stamina and the scratches on her arm were starting to sting. Funnily enough, when the man slows down to catch his breathing, Moonbyul does too. All she could do was stare at his huffing figure as she falls to the ground, legs weak.

“You’re so reckless. What if I was a murderer too huh!? I could’ve killed you!” The man said, breathing heavily.

“Please,” Moonbyul rolled her eyes. In all honesty, that slipped her mind – she just chased after the man without thinking of her safety. She could’ve just let him go… but she was here now and she wasn’t about to let the thief know about that, “I could easily take someone like you.”

“You’re one crazy lady.”

“ _I’m_ the crazy one!? You could’ve broken in the dozens of houses in the city but _noooo_ , you wanted to go for that one home that was freakin’ 10 kilometers away from the main road.”

“Well you were screaming your lungs out at me! Who the heck makes that much ruckus in the middle of the night!?”

“Someone chasing a damn robber!”

* * *

“Well, if you say so.”

Wheein hummed, resigning to the relaxed atmosphere. The waitress walks over with the freshly cooked gopchang for Hyejin, “Enjoy your date.”

There wasn’t anything in the world that could make Hyejin blush. Not even when she’s under the scorching sun or when she’s experiencing a rash. That ‘ _date’_ remark was the first one in the list.

Was she really that interested in Jung Whee In?

Sure, she’s pretty and adorable and her voice is melodious and–

“It’s not a date–”

… and someone so dense that made Hyejin to sometimes want to hit her with a brick.

* * *

The robber’s name was Sandeul.

His reason for robbing? He was broke. Nothing more.

Why Moonbyul and Hyejin’s home? He found their home accidentally while visiting a nearby shrine. But because it looked deserted, he thought he’d find something pretty to pawn. It was only when he saw the many electronics in the living room that he deduced that there was actually _someone_ living there.

Sandeul would’ve gone home by then but instead opted to rummage through a few things since no one was home. Or at least he thought no one was home. Moonbyul, who was completely enveloped by her blanket at the time, was apparently camouflaging in the dark so the thief didn’t see her. 

The man said he didn’t steal her consoles because he felt… pity. Sandeul’s playstation got robbed as well and he didn’t want anyone going through the same anguish that he felt. Usually, a normal person would be appalled by his reason, but not Moonbyul. After knowing that he was a fellow gamer, his sins were immediately erased in Moonbyul’s eyes.

Why is Moonbyul sitting and casually chatting with the man that robbed her home?

They’re friends now.

He promptly returned her broken watch too so technically he didn’t steal anything from her anymore.

“Why didn’t you just steal from the shrine? Don’t people donate money in that box right there? I bet it’s loaded.”

“Do you want the gods to punish me?” Sandeul looked at Moonbyul as if she’d grown another head, “And this place is deserted so there’s nothing in that box. Trust me, I looked–”

“You still looked. Shouldn’t the gods punish you for that as well–”

The man promptly ignored her, “–and I only come here when I want to be alone.”

Sandeul _did not_ want divine punishment so his solution was to ignore it altogether.

“This place looks so creepy though,” Moonbyul mumbled, picking up a dusty old ceramic cup that had a barely visible marking “용” etched at the center, “What about this?”

“Oh yeah, that’s always been there. Never touched it though. Last time I looked at it there was a spider inside,” Sandeul shuddered at the memory.

The silver-haired woman examined the mug, “This could fetch a pretty price at those antique stores. Just tell them it’s from a legend or something.”

“Hell no. What if I get punished for it?”

“Someone probably just forgot about it here. Don’t worry so much–” The mug slipped out of her grasp and clashed with the hard floor. Hyejin always did tell her that she had sweaty palms.

It takes Sandeul a second to be on two knees, already chanting a prayer of forgiveness.

* * *

Hyejin first met Wheein at a parking lot. The femme fatale was munching on a bag of chips, reading a fashion magazine. It was then when some drunkard waddled into the parking lot and Wheein chose that exact time to take out the trash, completely oblivious to the ongoing ruckus.

Hyejin watched in worry as the smaller lady pushed the man away. Hyejin was about to rush into Wheein’s aid when the latter easily avoided the punch, and several others after that. Eventually the man charged at Wheein and instead found himself headbutting the dumpster. 

Wheein claimed she was just lucky and was actually trying out this scene that she saw in an action movie – the protagonist apparently used dance as a way to fight enemies. From that day on, Wheein believed that dance-fighting technique was actually real.

_That was three months ago._

The month after that, Hyejin finally approached the overactive worker. You couldn’t really blame her. Not after she saw Wheein communicating with a dog–

“Woof! Woof, woof, woof?” The cashier yapped at a dog. It would’ve been a normal thing for anyone, but Wheein was acting like she was having an actual conversation with the canine. Hyejin figured it was a usual routine already, considering that the owner of said dog was just watching them as she giggled.

Before Hyejin could realize it, she was already giving her a box of cake that was supposed to be for Moonbyul.

“Really!? Thank you!” Wheein beamed.

The puppy’s smile was worth enduring a hungry silver-haired woman’s tantrum. She ended up driving back into the city anyway to buy a week’s worth of junk foods for Moonbyul. Plus, she saw the ever-so cheerful Wheein again, who even put in a chocolate freebie from the counter.

Wheein’s wink immediately told Hyejin that she could be in trouble for that.

But they both laugh anyway.

The following month had Hyejin pacing around their home as Moonbyul changed from a pair of shorts into an outfit she could wear outside. The older woman was busy choosing between striped and plain shirts while Hyejin was dealing with the dilemma of how to ask Wheein out.

She stumbles over her words and gives Wheein a coupon to a restaurant in Gangnam. The girl thought she’d be going alone though, much to Hyejin’s ire. The femme fatale ended up going to the same restaurant and claimed it was _coincidence_.

Wheein believed her 200%.

Hyejin still doesn’t know if that was their first date or not. Or if this date right here is their actual date. Except Wheein said it herself that it wasn’t a date–

Her sigh catches Wheein’s attention, “Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I just got this feeling that Moonbyul might be in trouble but she’s probably okay,” Hyejin smoothly lied on the spot. Moonbyul’s old enough to take care of herself… _right_?

“Maybe you should call her?”

“We don’t have a lot of signal at our home,” Hyejin frowned.

“Ouch. So no wifi as well?” Wheein grimaced. Hyejin rolled her eyes at how everyone wants wifi nowadays, “Nope.”

“Why not move into the city?”

“Our house might not have electricity sometimes but I like it there. It’s peaceful,” Hyejin smiled, thinking of when they first moved into the rundown house. Moonbyul was even exaggerating that she’d die because of that place if they didn’t move into another location.

“Well, if you guys ever do move, there’s a vacancy at our apartment building,” the puppy said as she ate the last portion of her food.

Hyejin snickered, “You could just say that you want to see me everyday.”

“Of course, you’re my friend!”

_Ugh_.

* * *

It wasn’t really a mystery as to why Moonbyul and Sandeul immediately parted ways after that mug broke – especially when blue smoke came out of said mug and its pieces were reduced to dust. Moonbyul struggled for a while to find her own home but eventually found herself in the comfort of her bed.

Why was she scared anyway? _Ghosts aren’t real._

Moonbyul looked at the clock, _‘It’s already 2 in the morning… I should get some sleep. But where’s Hyejin? She should’ve been back hours ago.’_

She scratched her head, now worried about her dongsaeng. And she couldn’t do anything about it because of the lack of signal in their home. Moonbyul spent ten minutes in her bed – just rolling and tossing until she finally surrendered, deciding to play some games instead while waiting for Hyejin. If that woman isn’t back in an hour, she’d hunt her down.

She fetched a few cans of cola and brought it with her to the living room, booting up the console and grabbing the controller by the table.

_-Vampire-_

The title of the game flashed onto the screen. Moonbyul plays a character of a war doctor who turned into a vampire in the mid 1800s.

“Where’s my cola?” Her hand blindly looked for the can at her side.

“Are you looking for this?”

Moonbyul looked at her right and gladly accepted the cola from the lady before returning to her game, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

_… Wait_

Moonbyul, as if in slow motion, turned to her side once more.

Last time she checked, Hyejin had black hair and didn’t have any wings nor any horns. So– who the heck was this pale blonde lady? _And why is she naked_ –

“What the fu–!”

If anyone asked, Moonbyul _did not_ scream _nor_ shriek. _She is Moon Byul Yi._ And Moon Byul Yi _does not_ scream _nor_ shriek.

* * *

“UhaaaaaAAAHHK!”

“Aaaaah! AaaHHH! AaaaHH!!!”

Moonbyul claimed that both of those cries were from the ghost newcomer. The one with the vibrato was certainly not hers. _At all_.

“You scared me!” The lady screamed at Moonbyul, as if the latter’s eardrums didn’t already break from her earlier outburst.

“ _I scared you!?_ ” Moonbyul exhaled, calming her beating heart, “You show up at my house unannounced, and _I_ scared _you!?”_

“I got frightened because of your shriek! I thought you saw a ghost!”

“And I did! _It’s you_!” Moonbyul looked at the eccentric woman in disbelief, “You have wings and horns that normal people don’t have!”

The newcomer blinked in thought as realization dawned upon her, “Oh.”

“You might be pretty but don’t think I wouldn’t use this holy water on you,” Moonbyul threatened with a glass of water that came out of nowhere. The aforementioned water was actually just tap water but this winged lady didn’t need to know that.

“Holy water? I’m afraid that will not work on me as I am not a demon–”

“Oh _yeah_? How about we try–!” Moonbyul, despite knowing that it was tap water, threw the full glass onto the blonde woman.

Needless to say, _it didn’t work_.

The blonde lady was just sitting still, clearly shook surprised that this human really did throw water on her.

“Oh nooo,” she said in monotone, “It huuuurtsss…”

Moonbyul rolled her eyes at the sarcastic response.

* * *

Wheein constantly eats. _Constantly_.

If the woman wasn’t working, Hyejin would always see her with food in hand. Yet the puppy still somehow managed to maintain her figure. Even now, on the way to Wheein’s apartment building, the girl was still snacking on some street food while she held a conversation with Hyejin.

“You have a boyfriend?” Hyejin wished that didn’t sound too pained.

“Yeah! Come up to my apartment, I’ll introduce him to you,” Wheein said, unaware of the lion that was dying internally by her side.

“A-Alright.”

Hyejin was honestly prepared to bolt and just go back home. But when Wheein shouts her name from the inside of her apartment, she couldn’t ignore it. It wasn’t a call of distress – more like an excited one. Hyejin only took one step inside before getting assaulted by a puppy holding a kitty.

“Kkomo, meet Hyejinie.”

“Hyejinie, meet my boyfriend, Kkomo!”

Hyejin sighed in relief and bursted into giggles, even greeting Kkomo with a _meow_. Her mind was too far up in happiness that she briefly forgets that she’s allergic to animals.

“Are you allergic to cats!? Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Wheein immediately took Kkomo and set him free on the floor of her apartment.

“I-It’s okay, it’s not t-that bad,” said the woman with the reddest and snottiest face in the planet. Wheein knew it was bad to laugh, but she still breaks into a fit of laughter.

Hyejin didn’t know if she should thank her allergy or not.

* * *

Is this day cursed or something?

First, she’s dragged onto the city in the middle of the afternoon when she could’ve been sleeping. Then Hyejin left her to fend for herself against the mountain load of groceries. Then! Sandeul robbed her! And then this blonde lady ghost/spirit/creature/goblin came to haunt her!

“Sorry but do you have any food?” The blonde lady ghost/spirit/creature/goblin asked nonchalantly.

Moonbyul was still standing to the side, just observing the woman sitting with her legs crossed. It’s been an hour since she appeared and she didn’t have the energy to scream ~~again~~. The girl looked harmless anyway, or at least Moonbyul hoped so.

Also, the blonde lady was now clothed – courtesy of Moonbyul who didn’t want to feel like a pervert. Her wings wouldn’t fit inside a shirt so she ripped one of her old shirts and transformed it to a more conservative version of an apron.

“Am I supposed to fetch you a live rabbit or something?”

“Heavens, no! That’s horrible. Any _edible_ food will do. I feel like I haven’t eaten in years,” the creature replied with a cute frown. Moonbyul was still wary of her but nevertheless grabbed some leftover chicken soup, “Here ya go.”

“You have my gratitude.”

Moonbyul watched in silence as the woman gobbled up the food in a flash, who then handed her back the bowl and asked for more. She didn’t even know why she chuckled and went to get more soup.

_They didn’t have more soup._

“May I know your name?” The blone lady asked.

“How about you tell me yours first then I’ll tell you mine,” Moonbyul shouted from the kitchen, preparing to cook two servings of instant noodles. She was hungry too.

“Yes, my apologies. My name is Kim Yong Sun.”

_Kim Yong Sun… Yong Sun… Yong… Yong…_ **_용_** … _Crap._

“Now you have to give yours,” Yongsun said, oblivious to the panic in Moonbyul’s head.

“A-Ahn Hye Jin. I’m just a normal human,” she stuttered a lie.

“Hyejin-ssi… What date is it?”

“January 2017,” _Ahn Hye Jin_ replied.

“ _Oh_ ,” Yongsun exclaimed.

“What is it?”

“I… might have been sleeping for a long time.”

“Like a week?”

“… Two centuries.”

“… _Say what now?”_

* * *

It’s been a very, _very_ , long day. It was already 5 past midnight and the sun should be coming up soon. Moonbyul would very much like to sleep before then – but a certain dragon spirit wasn’t letting her.

“Let me sleep!” The silver-haired woman tugged on one end of the blanket.

“No!” Yongsun tugged on the other but accidentally pulled a little too hard, causing Moonbyul to skid across the room and straight onto the wall. She flinched as several stuff crashed on the grumpy human.

“… Happy now?” Moonbyul glared with her strained eyes. She wasn’t that mad but this… _this_ spirit lady is testing her patience. She even had the audacity to laugh–

“Why are you laughing!?”

“I am sorry but you have to admit that was hilarious,” Yongsun replied in between her laughs.

Moonbyul sighed, “ _Ha ha_. Now good night,” she headed straight for the bed, giving up on the blanket that was still in Yongsun’s iron grip. At least she still had her soft and fluffy pillow _that was yanked by Yongsun as well_ –

“What. Do. You. Want. With. Me,” Moonbyul already threw all caution to the wind and honestly didn’t mind if Yongsun was to eat her alive right then – maybe she’ll finally rest in peace.

“Don’t go to sleep yet,” the dragon spirit pouted, her adorable cheeks puffing out. Sadly, it didn’t work for the sleep-deprived human on the bed, “I don’t know what time you guys went to sleep back in the 1700s, but here, we sleep _before_ midnight.”

“But I just woke up, I don’t want to go to sleep again,” Yongsun reasoned. Moonbyul’s cheek twitched in return, “I didn’t say anything about _you_ sleeping. I meant _I_ want to sleep.”

“What am I supposed to do then?”

“I don’t know! Hunt down a rabbit or something,” Moonbyul grumbled as she finally got her beloved pillow and blanket back into her possession.

“I already said that I do not eat them! They are very adorable. How can I?”

“I’m adorable too but you’re here bothering me.”

“You’re not _that_ adorable.”

Moonbyul sighed for the nth time of the day. Maybe all of this is just a bad dream – that she’s actually sleeping in the real world. Yongsun watched as the weird human banged her head against the wall for two- three- four- _oh god_. Did her comment hurt her that much?

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, you are actually very adorable. Just stop hurting yourself,” Yongsun pleaded and the taller lady stopped afterwards. The former sighed in relief, “Great, now let’s go out and play!”

_No response._

“Hyejin-ssi, are you ignoring me?”

_Snore._

Moonbyul fell asleep with her forehead still resting against the wall.

Thankfully, the dragon spirit wasn’t too mean and even tucked her in bed.

* * *

Maybe an apartment in the city wasn’t as bad as she thought. They had the means to afford it anyway. She’d have an easier time going anywhere, and maybe she can use it to force Moonbyul to work again. That girl stopped working because her lazy ass didn’t want to travel an hour just to get to her workplace.

Living in the city meant having electricity and running water almost everytime. Plus, she can see Wheein everyday– _no, no, no._

‘ _You shouldn’t be basing a life decision on a mere infatuation, Ahn Hye Jin,_ ’ the femme fatale scolded as she parked the car outside of their rundown home – their traditional house that used to be perfect in her eyes.

The lake suddenly smelled like someone died in it and the cracks in the wooden pillars of the house became magnified. It was like a glass of illusion shattered and she’s rapidly finding reason behind Moonbyul’s words at the store yesterday. She also noticed the annoying creaks of the porch and added it to the list in her mind. Their living room was too small for their liking. And when did that spider web by the corner appear? Was it always there?

Hyejin groaned in irritation. Her magnificent home was reduced to this rundown reality.

They should move into the city, _yep_. Wheein had _absolutely_ no influence whatsoever to her decision.

Sighing, she let it go for the moment and headed to her bedroom. She’d talk about it with Moonbyul later. For now, she should get some shuteye. The sun’s already peeking and that only made her more tired than ever.

_Crash_.

“Unnie’s up early…” She mumbled to herself as she glanced at Moonbyul’s room.

The older woman was sleeping soundly in her bed, even with all the ruckus that this blonde lady is causing. Yongsun was attempting to fly but her wings failed her soon enough and she’s sent crashing onto the wooden floor again.

Moonbyul is a light sleeper. She used to wake up in the middle of the night even with Hyejin tiptoeing around the house. So– if this Moonbyul is either dead tired or a corpse, Hyejin did not know. She herself was too tired to deal with it though, so she retreated to her own room and plopped on the bed.

She was maybe 10 seconds away from dreamland when realization hits her – _who the hell was that?_

But Ahn Hye Jin has her own priorities.

“… Not today.”

And with that, Hyejin was asleep.


	2. The Day Moon Byul Yi Adopted a Dragon Spirit

There's a saying that the older the person is, the wiser. Of course, that doesn't apply to everyone. For example, Kim Yong Sun, the three-hundred-year-old dragon spirit. 

“Yongsun-ssi, what are you doing?” Moonbyul asked the coughing woman who choked on the chili powder. Yongsun only replied with teary eyes and stuttered, “W-Water.”

Moonbyul chuckled as she grabbed a glass of water for Yongsun. The latter happily accepted the water and drank it as if her life depended on it – causing another series of coughs. Moonbyul sighed, “Of all the things you could eat here, you chose that one…”

Yongsun whimpered a reply, “I had nothing to do so I was tasting stuff while you were asleep.”

“Are you hungry? I’ll whip up something quick,” Moonbyul asked and Yongsun rapidly nodded, “The food from last night was delicious. I want more.”

The three-century-old spirit happily chirped like a child asking for candy. The sparkle in her stare made Moonbyul chuckle out loud, “Alright, coming right up.”

“I like it when you’re not cranky,” Yongsun’s cheeks puffed up from her wide smile.

“I’m nice if I have my sleep,” Moonbyul turned and pointed the spatula in her hand to her guest, “So don’t keep me up next time.”

“Who are you talking to, unnie?” A groggy Hyejin entered the kitchen, her footsteps making the floorboards creak.

“It’s Cleopatra!” The dragon spirit screamed and the other occupants of the room flinched at the sheer loudness of her voice. Why was this old lady so full of energy anyway?

“What–” Hyejin looked over to Yongsun… whose wings and horns were completely visible.

“Annyeong Cleopatra,” Moonbyul snickered. She waited for her dongsaeng’s snarky reply but nothing came. Looking away from the pan, she turned her attention to Hyejin whose eyes were following every single flutter of Yongsun’s wings.

“Cleopatra-ssi?” Moonbyul called out to Hyejin, “Hey, are you okay?”

Hyejin turned to Moonbyul and whispered. 

“… Am I dead?”

* * *

“Let me get this straight. She’s a thousand–”

“– _Three hundred_.”

“–year old demon–”

“– _dragon spirit_.”

“–and you let her into our home? 

“… In my defense, she just popped up out of nowhere.”

Hyejin sighed.

“Why are you in our home?” She asked the spirit eating Moonbyul’s homemade breakfast.

“I don’t know. When I came to, she was by my side,” Yongsun shrugged and pointed her fork at Moonbyul who was peacefully eating breakfast as well. Hyejin glared at her figurative older sister for letting a stranger – _a demon at that_ , make themselves at home in her sanctuary. ~~Technically, it wasn’t her sanctuary anymore but that wasn’t the point–~~

“Thank you for the food, Hyejin-ssi, it’s delicious.”

“I didn’t make–” Hyejin was interrupted by Moonbyul coughing on… porridge, “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah. Yongsun-ssi, can you come with me for a second,” Yongsun nodded but before she could reply, Moonbyul already dragged her out of her seat and into the hallway, leaving a very confused Hyejin behind.

Said maknae shrugged and began eating Moonbyul’s breakfast.

“Moon Byul Yi. That’s my actual name,” the woman taller by 1cm blurted out. Yongsun blinked blankly in return and stared at Moonbyul. They just looked at each other for a minute with Yongsun chewing her porridge like it was gum.

“… Are you there?” Moonbyul knocked on Yongsun’s forehead, “Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“Do people have second names now?”

“ _What_ – I guess?” Moonbyul replied with an unsure smile. This spirit’s powers, if she had any, were still a mystery to Moonbyul and the latter did not want to solve it through experience.

“I see,” Yongsun hummed as she accepted Moonbyul’s reply without question, “It’s nice to meet you then, Byulyi-ssi,” the wide, innocent smile on Yongsun’s face immediately made Moonbyul regret lying to the poor girl, but then again – she’s a dragon spirit who could probably turn her into ashes in a millisecond.

“Did you drag me here just to tell me that?”

Moonbyul, too engrossed with Yongsun’s cuteness, dumbly stuttered a yes. She didn’t even notice the blonde woman go back to the dining room and ask Hyejin her name.

“Ahn Hye Jin,” the femme fatale replied with thin lips. She was still wary about this _spirit-demon-whatever_ unlike Moonbyul, who was just standing at the kitchen for no reason.

“Your first name is Ahn Hye Jin too? Okay,” Yongsun mumbled to herself and turned to Hyejin, “What’s your second name then?”

“What?” Hyejin raised an eyebrow at this eccentric spirit, “Second name?”

Yongsun nodded, “I bet it’s pretty.” 

“… PowG?” 

* * *

_‘Are we really living with this spirit now…’_

Hyejin didn't know how or when she started to accept Yongsun as a part of her everyday life.

After their second meeting (the first time was her being too tired and she let the spirit go wild in Moonbyul’s bedroom), Yongsun was pretty much glued onto Moonbyul’s side. Wherever the greaseball went, the spirit followed. The latter's excuse was that she wanted to learn more about the modern world. Moonbyul accepted her situation with a barely contained grin.

And as Hyejin guessed, the greaseball immediately told Yongsun about the “wonders of gaming” and tried to teach her about it. It wasn’t long until Hyejin looked back inside the living room only to find the two arguing and shouting at each other’s faces.

Apparently Moonbyul had no patience (even with cute creatures) whatsoever with teaching so her fuse quickly exploded when Yongsun couldn’t defeat her opponent for the hundredth time. The spirit did good on immediately grasping the concept of the game but, much to Moonbyul’s frustrations, _Yongsun sucked_.

That lead to Yongsun hitting both her limit and Moonbyul. More chaos ensued after that.

When Hyejin found Yongsun snacking on uncooked ramen, she tried to find the _Dragon-Watch-2k19_ , aka Moon Byul Yi, but she was missing. Hyejin could’ve quietly stepped away from the dining room but this evil entity called “pity” messed with her head, thus leading to an hour of cooking instant noodles.

Hyejin _needed_ a nap afterwards – right after she mentally listed to buy more instant noodles because they just used up their entire stock. Yongsun would eventually need to learn how to cook other stuff, but Hyejin chose to shove that problem to Moonbyul once she came back.

Speaking of Moonbyul… Hyejin finally understood why Yongsun emerged by Moonbyul’s side.

She found out when the spirit came to her and asked if she should use the name “Ahn Hye Jin” as her first name and “Kim Yong Sun” as her second name – that prompted Hyejin to confront Moonbyul after hearing Yongsun’s reasons. With the greaseball cornered by a pissed lion, she immediately confessed to everything – starting from Sandeul breaking into their home to when Yongsun first appeared.

Hyejin then hid Moonbyul’s controller for a week while muttering something about a “dumbass.”

She also forced the woman to come clean to Yongsun. It involved a lot of _literal_ pushes in Hyejin’s part but at least that was over now. Yongsun was actually grateful that the mug broke in the first place, thus sparing Moonbyul from turning into ashes. The former then stuck to the greaseball’s side even more, if that was possible, which in turn, made Moonbyul see the spirit more endearing than before. 

Hyejin groaned at that. Her unnie is getting blinded because of someone’s appearance, “Shame on her.”

“Shame on who?” 

Wheein asked as she came out of her bedroom in her pyjamas. The sleeves were too long for her arms and her pants had cat patterns on it. It was her head tilt that dealt the final blow to Hyejin’s sanity.

Hyejin sighed and buried her face into the palm of her hands.

“Shame on me.”

“Hyejin-ah… Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

Ahn Hye Jin sighed again.

* * *

“You know you never told me about your past.”

Moonbyul asked as she watched Yongsun fall on her butt. The spirit was presently attempting to wake up her still sleeping wings. It only flapped for a while until it chose to drop Yongsun onto the mattress that Moonbyul laid on the living room. 

“Oh,” Yongsun flatly replied, “There isn’t much to tell. I was once a human and then the gods turned me into this… spirit.”

“Just like that? What, did they pick you out of a magic lottery or something?” Yongsun chuckled dryly at the human’s joke. Her lips thinned, unable to force a smile as she stared at Moonbyul.

“I don’t know. After I died, I woke up in the shrine where you found the mug. I panicked at first actually,” she laughed lightly at the memory, “I suddenly had these horns and wings and I was invisible so I couldn’t talk to anyone.”

“How come we can see you now?”

The spirit shrugged, “No clue, but back then people would just walk through me. I was alone.”

Yongsun only frowned for a split-second but Moonbyul already hated seeing that on her face, “Think of it this way, if people saw you, they would’ve freaked out.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Her deadpan stare made Moonbyul laugh, “They might’ve thrown holy water at you too.” 

The blonde snickered, “I think you’re the only one who’ll react like that.”

“I’m your first then?” Moonbyul’s eyebrows waggled, grinning suggestive. 

Yongsun shrugged in response, “You can say that.”

“Old spirit, right. Those jokes won’t work,” Moonbyul mumbled to herself. Yongsun furrowed her eyebrows, “What kind of jokes?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Did you mean sex jokes?”

Moonbyul facepalmed but nodded nevertheless, causing Yongsun to break out into a fit of high-pitched laughter. The former could only stare in wonder at the spirit who’s been laughing for one-minute straight. 

Moon Byul Yi loved seeing the pretty smile on Yongsun’s face. Her laughter was also music to her ears. But this was something else. She never knew that tiny joke could make her laugh for so long. Eventually, the giggles died down and Yongsun wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes.

“Are you sure you’re not a dolphin spirit?”

“No?”

“Well you laugh like it,” Moonbyul nodded to herself as she tried to imitate the other’s laugh. If her eyes were opened, she would’ve noticed Yongsun conjuring a tiny ball of blue fire. She also could’ve dodged said ball of fire but it was already on her fan.

_“Yah!”_ The greaseball immediately threw the paper fan through the open doors and into the lake. Yongsun only snickered as she blew an imaginary smoke from her hand, “Proof that I’m a dragon spirit.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Moonbyul sighed, “Any other abilities I should know about?”

“I’m stronger than the average human?”

“I got that one already after you slammed me into a wall when we were fighting for the blanket.”

“And I can fly if these stupid wings worked,” Yongsun pouted. 

“You’d think you’d get more abilities when the gods made you a spirit.”

The spirit looked at Moonbyul who was walking into the lake, about to retrieve her fan. The latter slipped and it sent Yongsun laughing again. She’s thankful that Moonbyul’s here – otherwise the memories haunting her wouldn’t give her a moment of peace.

“… Yeah.”

* * *

“We’ll take it!” Moonbyul stated ecstatically as she grasped the landlord’s hand and shook it hard. 

Hyejin groaned – the two of them were out on a search for apartments in the city, and by the first apartment, before they could _even see_ the inside of the place, Moonbyul’s already agreeing to rent the place.

“Please don’t mind her,” Hyejin politely said to the landlord while pulling Moonbyul inside the flat. The confused landlord just nodded as the duo proceeded to examine the apartment. 

There’s two spacious bedrooms, a living room that’s as large as the one from their previous residence, a kitchen/dining room, and a bathroom. To sum it up, it was average. 

Hyejin’s plan was to show a bunch of plain or less attractive places so that when they reach Wheein’s apartment building, it will be “the best one” in their eyes. But Moonbyul’s too impatient and would rather settle with any apartment in the city as long as she got her wifi. 

_This will take more effort than I thought…_

It was a good thing that Hyejin convinced Moonbyul not to take the previous apartments until they got to Wheein’s.

The flat’s rent was rather pricey, but it was nice. They can afford it just fine since they always split the costs. It was basically like a hotel suite: it had a large living room and by the side of the tall windows, there’s a small bar counter – they just needed to restock it; the kitchen/dining room was spacious enough to have island counters to be a makeshift dining table; the two bedrooms and bathroom weren’t as cramped anymore.

“Let’s take it, unnie,” Hyejin turned to Moonbyul. She can’t possible turn down an apartment as nice as this one. 

“A little over the top, don’t you think?” The older woman grumbled, “Let’s just take the previous one, it’s cheaper too.”

“What– that place has only one bedroom, Byulie-unnie.”

Moonbyul nodded, her expression growing serious, “I have something to confess Hyejin-ah,” she grabbed the maknae closer and leaned their foreheads together, “I’ve been in love with you for a long time now. Go out with me and let’s sleep in the same bed from now on.”

Hyejin rolled her eyes at the greaseball. Usually it’s her who starts the flirting when the latter wasn’t annoying her but Hyejin wasn’t about to back down just because she took the initiative this time.

“Really? I’ve loved you for so long too Byul-ah. There’s a bed right there, I can’t wait anymore,” Hyejin replied in that dangerously husky voice of hers as she leaned her lips closer. Moonbyul knew right then that she just dug her grave. Fortunately, a certain canine-human hybrid chose to save her at that moment.

“I thought I heard you Hyejin-ah! You didn’t tell me you were– _oh my god_ I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your privacy! I’ll go now,” Wheein bolted out of the flat, leaving a wide-eyed Hyejin behind and a relieved but confused Moonbyul. 

“Wheein-ah, wait!” The femme fatale pushed Moonbyul away, “It’s not what you think–”

Hyejin chased after the shorter woman and grabbed her by the arm, panting as she spoke, “I-It’s not what you think.”

“It’s okay, Hyejin-ah. There’s nothing wrong with being gay. I’m gay too! It’s all cool,” Wheein gave her a thumbs up. Groaning, Hyejin resisted the urge to facepalm, “It’s not that…”

“Byulie-unnie and I were just joking around. We’re not together in _that_ way. It’s just how we are sometimes.”

“Really? You two looked like you were about to rip each other’s clothes right then though…”

Hyejin chuckled flatly, she might’ve overdone that, “Really _really._ She’s like my sister.”

Hyejin had to explain a few more times until Wheein eventually accepted the fact that they were indeed just kidding around. Then it led to another conversation with Hyejin _glowing_ – oblivious to the fact that she was smiling the entire time. When Wheein went back inside her apartment, Hyejin noticed Moonbyul lurking in the hallway, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

Moonbyul just stared back for a few seconds, “I see what you did there, Hyejin-ah. You could’ve just told me your girlfriend lives here.”

“She’s not my–”

“Whatever, you useless gay.”

* * *

_‘It was only a matter of time anyway. Might as well come clean now,’_ the femme fatale thought. It was the only way to shut up Moonbyul’s gloating. 

“Her name is Jung Whee In. I first met her four months ago.”

“Isn’t she the store lady?”

“… Yeah…”

“Is it really wise of you to move in to the apartment that’s right next to your girlfriend’s? What if you break up? That’s a long, _lo_ _ng,_ time of awkwardness until someone moves away.”

“I told you, we’re not together–”

“Did you kiss her yet?”

“No–”

“Hug?”

“No! _Well,_ that yes, but Wheein and I are just friends.”

“Right. You and Wheein are just friends while I'm secretly a vampire,” Moonbyul rolled her eyes. She looked back at Hyejin, only to find the sitting maknae missing from her spot in the sofa, “Where'd you go?”

“I'm right here in the kitchen,” Hyejin shouted, “Can you come in here?”

“What is it all of a sudden... We're in the middle of something–”

_Splash._

“What–” Hyejin's arm was outstretched, clearly having just thrown a glass of water at the greaseball. 

“You're a vampire, right? That's holy water,” she snickered as a soaked Moonbyul gaped at her, “You're spending too much time with Yongsun-ah.”

“That's my line. And it's Yongsun- _ah_ now? What happened to Yongsun- _ssi?”_

“I don't know, maybe I'll ask your girlfriend why she calls you Hyejin-ah?” 

“So that spirit’s your girlfriend now?”

“So Wheein _is_ your girlfriend.”

“What's a girlfriend?” 

There, standing on the doorway of the kitchen, stood Yongsun... topless. The maknae looked back and forth from Yongsun to Moonbyul, Moonbyul to Yongsun, dragon spirit to greaseball.

“Begone demons,” Hyejin threw another glass of water at the both of them.

* * *

“She’s coming with us?” Hyejin whispered as she pulled her figurative older sister closer, “In case you didn’t notice, her wings *aren’t* invisible.”

Moonbyul laughed, brushing off the maknae’s worries, “It’s going to be alright Hyejin-ah. Plus, did you really think we’re going to leave her here while we live in the city?”

“Uh, _yeah?”_

It’s not that Hyejin didn’t like Yongsun. They’re actually friends. _Sort of._

Unlike this greaseball, Hyejin didn’t spend as much time with the spirit but that doesn’t mean she hated her. It’s just– well she didn’t really expect the blonde to stay with them for a long time now. She thought she’d be sealed in that mug again or at least doing whatever it is that spirits do.

“Unnie, do you plan to be with her forever? Because we both know that’s not going to happen. She probably has duties as a spirit or something.”

“It’s not _forever._ It’s only until–” Moonbyul paused in thought, her eyes watching Yongsun who easily lifted 3 boxes at a time.

“Until?”

“I don’t know. But we’re not leaving her here,” Moonbyul firmly replied as she went to Yongsun, leaving a worried Hyejin behind.

* * *

A lot of things have changed in the last-last hundred years. For one, there were these giant buildings now instead of those traditional ones made of wood. Those residences still existed but it looked sturdier this time. People’s clothings also changed from robes or hanboks to these things called shirts. But Yongsun didn’t like those because of her wings.

“Yongsun-ssi?” Hyejin called out to the spirit that was watching everything outside in awe. It was the same reaction she had when she first saw their car too.

“Yes, Hyejin-ssi?”

“What did you used to do?” Hyejin asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, were you just wandering 200 years ago?”

“Not really, I had a job,” Yongsun briefly frowned before turning to the window, attempting to hide her expression from the duo, especially Moonbyul who was intently watching her every move from the rearview mirror.

“… Do you still have that job now?” Moonbyul asked this time. She never thought about it before so she was curious as well.

Yongsun slowly shook her head in response. 

“What was it?”

“I–” Yongsun stammered, “It's just a boring spirit duty.”

Everyone in the car knew that her chuckle was forced. 

“Were you forced to clean the shrine?” Hyejin snickered, attempting to cheer up Yongsun but it was futile. The spirit just shook her head. 

“ _Oh_! We’re almost at the apartment now, better grab your stuff,” Moonbyul interrupted. They were actually 5 more minutes away but something was off about Yongsun – she didn't need to be a genius to figure that out. 

Yongsun gave her a thankful smile through the mirror. 

* * *

“Welcome!”

Wheein shouted, mildly startling Moonbyul. The latter leaned in to Hyejin, “Is she always like this?”

“Like what? Adorable?” The maknae asked. Moonbyul looked at her as if she's wearing a straitjacket, “Damn, Hyejin-ah. Keep it in your pants maybe?”

“ _Ha ha_. Go get a box already, we need to start unpacking if we want to finish before nightfall,” Hyejin flatly replied while getting a box from the trunk of the car. Wheein, the angel that she is, also decided to help and grabbed a box of their stuff before carrying it to the elevator.

That was the plan. Get Wheein into the apartment while Moonbyul sneaks Yongsun in. The spirit currently has a giant blanket tapered over her so her wings were out of sight. If anyone saw the duo, they might've thought Moonbyul was smuggling a criminal into the apartment building.

“Come inside,” Moonbyul motioned for Yongsun to come inside the elevator but she was hesitating. She didn't know what this giant metal box did.

“This is safe, don't worry,” Her hand reached out to Yongsun's. The elevator doors close and it began to rise, causing Yongsun's hold to get tighter. It became worse and worse to the point of Moonbyul wanting to groan in pain.

“Y-Yongsun-ah,” the taller woman whimpered. Did this spirit forget that she has immense strength and is currently breaking all the bones in Moonbyul’s hand?

“This feels weird, it's making me dizzy. I want to get out,” Yongsun rapidly spoke – the panic was evident in her eyes and from the crack in her voice. She ended up hugging Moonbyul before the walls inched closer and closer.

Moonbyul, despite her bones turning to smaller pieces, used her free arm to hug Yongsun tighter. The blonde's reaction was weird. She's usually so excited when it came to modern stuff.

_Ding._

The duo sighed in relief as Yongsun scrambled to get out of the steel box of death. Of course, since she was still holding hands with Moonbyul, she inadvertently dragged the woman like a ragdoll.

Moonbyul knew she was a lightweight but _really?_

“Are you alright?” The question was from Moonbyul whose hand was still grasping Yongsun's. Yongsun nodded anyway despite the heavy breaths that she took, “I-I feel like lying down. Give me... 5 minutes.”

“Wait–”

The younger woman's plead went ignored as she crashed together with Yongsun on the ground. It was a good thing that Moonbyul caught her fall, else she would've fell against a now unconscious Yongsun.

“Yongsun-ah?”

_Yup, she fainted_.

“... What are you doing?”

Moonbyul looked up from her position... which she now realized was misunderstood by the maknae, “It's not what it looks like.”

“Keep it in your pants maybe!?”

* * *

_Wake up._

_Yongsun-ssi._

_“–I’m awake!” Yongsun’s eyes shot awake and her body jolted upright, immediately banging her head against someone else’s skull. She groaned in pain while her companion stumbled backwards with her hand on her forehead._

_“That hurt…”_

_“Oh no! I deeply apologize, young mistress,” Yongsun bowed on the ground instantaneously, her hair still in disarray._

_“Have I not told you not to call me young mistress,” the woman chuckled as she cringed from the pain._

_“But–”_

_“No buts, unnie. Excluding your exposed buttocks, if I may add,” Yongsun’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It wasn’t her fault! Well it kinda is, but really. She merely got used to not wearing any clothes after a year of wandering around, invisible._

_Until, at long last, someone could see her… although the aforementioned someone shrieked because Yongsun was naked and both of her wings and horns were on full display._

_“Are we travelling again?”_

_The brunette nodded, her hand reaching out to Yongsun, “Get up, unnie.”_

* * *

“Get up, unnie.”

A certain maknae’s voice resounded through her ears. Yongsun softly sat up, her eyes peeking to the living room from her position on the bed. There stood Hyejin and a shorter human with wavy orange hair, looming over Moonbyul who was sprawled on a gray faux-fur carpet like a starfish.

“This carpet is so soft, Hyejin-ah.”

“I noticed. You can lie around all you want on it _after_ we finished unpacking? You’re in the way. Unless you want us to step over you.”

“Don’t be a buzzkill, maknae.”

“Alright, stay down there.”

“Wait– wait, wait! Alright, alright! Don’t step on me. _Geez,”_ Moonbyul stood up as she pushed the incoming foot away from her face. That’s when their eyes meet – causing the taller woman to come over to her side while Hyejin ushered Wheein away from the bedroom.

“Hey,” That might be the softest voice that Moonbyul’s ever used in her lifetime, “How are you feeling? You fainted earlier.”

Yongsun gave a confused stare, “What happened?”

“You fainted.”

“Oh… _Oh!_ I’m so sorry…” Yongsun frowned.

“Don’t worry about it,” Moonbyul chuckled, “Are you fine now? You can rest more if you like.”

“Thank you but I’m alright. I was just dizzy earlier.”

“Who knew spirits could get sick too,” Moonbyul laughed lightly as she placed a palm onto Yongsun’s forehead, “You don’t have a fever, that’s good.”

“That was the first time that I fainted,” Yongsun grimaced at the memory, “I don’t want to go there again.”

“To the elevator?”

“Yes, whatever it is that you call that death trap.”

Moonbyul nodded, vividly remembering the blonde’s reaction earlier, “Okay, okay. You can’t go out anyway with those wings of yours.”

Yongsun sighed, “How long was I out?”

“Just an hour.”

“I should help you guys out–” Moonbyul pushed Yongsun back onto the bed before she could full sit up, “A-Actually! Wheein-ssi is still in the flat. How about you just watch some cable while we finish?”

Yongsun's first encounter with television drama was... _extraordinary_ for both Moonbyul and Hyejin. There was a historical drama wherein a man stabbed the king and Yongsun promptly yelled from the bottom of her lungs, “Murder! Someone’s getting murdered!”

That caused the duo to hurry to her aid the living room, only to find that the supposed murderer was actually just an actor. That led to Moonbyul spending an hour with the blonde to explain the concept of dramas.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Moonbyul asked while Yongsun browsed through the variety of shows, “I'm fine, thank you, Byulyi-ssi.”

The taller woman patted Yongsun's head and ruffled it a bit, “Alright. I'll go help out so you stay here.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Hyejinie, I’m back!” Wheein exclaimed from the doorway. In her hand was a tray filled with snacks and a pitcher of mango juice that she quickly prepared.

Hyejin smiled, “You really didn’t have to.”

“Don’t worry about it! Think of it as a welcome gift from your neighbor,” she replied as the femme fatale took the tray and set it on the counter, “Thank you.”

“Wheein-ssi, you brought snacks,” Moonbyul popped up from her bedroom and closed the door behind her, “How nice of you.”

“Anything for my friends!”

Moonbyul caught the word “friend” and grinned at Hyejin who struggled to smile back, “Thank you, Wheein-ssi.”

“Oh!” Wheein screamed, startling the duo by her side, “How about a game of monopoly after we finish? I have tons of board games at my place.”

Moonbyul beamed, “Why not! I’d love to get to know you over a game, Wheein-ssi.”

‘ _Uh oh_ ,’ Hyejin thought as her eyes scrutinized every inch of Moonbyul’s expression. She’s known Moonbyul for many years – so she also knew the woman’s being sly again or planning something ominous right under her nose.

“We might be tired later, unnie,” Hyejin interjected, “And don’t you have to set up your consoles in your room?”

She didn’t really know about the state of Moonbyul’s room but she wanted to remind the latter about a certain winged spirit that they stashed in there. She also threw in a subtle look to get her message across which Moonbyul thankfully got.

“Actually, yeah. Maybe another time?” Moonbyul said to Wheein whose energy deflated, “Okay.”

Hyejin sighed in relief, “We should get back to work so we can finish early.”

Moonbyul nodded and returned to the living room with a cookie between her teeth and a puppy-human hybrid tailing right behind her, “… Do you need something, Wheein-ssi?”

“How’d you and Hyejinie meet?” Wheein asked.

“On a blind date that our mutual friend set up,” Moonbyul casually replied. Wheein widened her eyes, “Really?”

“We even hooked up–” Moonbyul’s smug grin was instantly obscured by a couch pillow that Hyejin hurled at her face, “Enough with the lies.”

“Okay, okay,” The older woman grumbled, “We met at a mixer and we just started hanging out more after that.”

“Do you have a boyfriend right now?”

“I joked about having sex with Hyejin and you think I’m straight?”

“You could be bi or pan or–”

“I get it, my bad,” Moonbyul interrupted as she raised her hands in defeat. 

“A girlfriend then?” There was a fire in Wheein’s eyes and Moonbyul admitted that she’s a bit terrified. She wanted to know more about Jung Whee In, not play 20 questions with her.

“… That’s a no too,” Moonbyul heard a faint snort from where Hyejin was organizing.

“What kind of job do you have?”

“I’m not working right now–”

“You’re lazy like me! Up top!” Wheein held her hand up until a slightly overwhelmed Moonbyul high-fived her, “Yeah.”

The questions kept coming and coming – it was like Wheein was gathering resources for Moonbyul’s Wikipedia page. 

Who even asks people for their blood type? Jung Whee In. _That’s who_.

* * *

“Hyejinie, is this yours?” Wheein asked. Hyejin turned to her and shook her head, “That’s unnie’s.”

“Where should I–”

“Hyejin-ah! Can you help me with the shelf here? I can’t carry this on my own,” Moonbyul shouted with a strained voice from the living room.

“Alright I’m comin‘! Wheein-ah, just set down the box anywhere, I’ll tell unnie to sort that on her own,” Hyejin rushed to Moonbyul’s aid, the addition her strength allowing the duo to easily carry the furniture around the flat. Said duo was too occupied with their work that they didn’t notice Wheein entering the vicinity of Moonbyul’s bedroom.

_‘Did Moonbyul-ssi leave the TV on?’_ Wheein asked herself, “Pardon the intrusion…”

“Byulyi-ssi! This drama is so good–” a topless Yongsun, with her horns and wings on full display, greeted Wheein with a surprised look. The latter wasn’t in a better state as she merely stood there with her mouth agape.

_Who is this woman!? Why is she naked? She’s in a costume too… Does Moonbyul-ssi have a fetish? Roleplaying? Omo I shouldn’t be intruding–_ *

Wheein’s thoughts were interrupted however when her eyes landed on the screen and saw the airing drama, “What!?” Her eyes widened at the scene, her favorite actor swinging a sword that she swore, he should not have been able to wield, “ _Noooo_!”

Yongsun was slightly taken aback at Wheein’s reaction until she herself turned her sight back to the TV and wailed alongside the puppy.

* * *

“Say, Hyejin-ah,” Moonbyul asked her dongsaeng once Wheein finally gave her a breather, “Our apartment is similar to Wheein’s, right?”

Hyejin nodded, “Yeah, why?”

“Does she have a second job besides working at the grocery store?”

“She’s a solo singer too,” Hyejin replied, “I think she’ll start on her solo album soon.”

Moonbyul widened her eyes, now seeing the chattering puppy in a new light, “Wow. I was wondering how she could afford her place. It makes sense now.”

“She shares it with her cousin who’s currently out of town.”

“Hyejin-ah,” said maknae turned to Moonbyul and raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, “You know an awful lot about someone who’s not your girlfriend.”

“You’re not Wheein’s girlfriend and she knows _everything_ about you too.”

Moonbyul’s eye twitched, “Well, you’re not her girlfriend either.”

Hyejin rolled her eyes.

“But you know what I meant. When are you going to ask her out?” Moonbyul plopped down onto their new velvety couch. It was a good choice that they bought it right after deciding to move into this flat. _New apartment, new couch_.

Hyejin sighed, _very deeply._ Moonbyul expected the maknae to reject her suggestion but she simply gave her a defeated look, “Trust me. _I_ _tried.”_

“What does that mean?”

“It means that Wheein wouldn’t know I’m asking her out if I punched her on the face,” Hyejin exhaled dismally. 

Moonbyul looked at her with both pity and a small hint of delight. She wanted Hyejin to be happy but it was also a rare occasion that people weren’t throwing themselves at the femme fatale. She’s gotten so used to the latter that it was amusing to see someone innocently ignore Hyejin’s advances.

“But at one point I realized that I’m also happy just being her friend, you know? Sure, I’d be happier if we were together but if she turns me down, it might make things awkward,” Hyejin pursed her lips, “I don’t want that.”

“You grew up so fast,” Moonbyul wiped a fake tear and Hyejin chuckled, “And you’re growing even older, grandma.”

“Please, I already have white hair and I’m still handsome,” Moonbyul grinned, “You should stick with Wheein so you’ll have someone else to grow old with you.”

Hyejin mumbled, “We’ll see.”

“Speaking of Wheein-ssi, where is she anyway?”

Before the maknae could reply, faint sounds of weeping reached their ears and they immediately turned their heads to Moonbyul’s room. The door was slightly open and they could hear some voices that came from the television. They gently pushed the door open and peeked inside, only to find two sobbing figures on the bed.

“W-Wheein-ah?” The maknae softly called out.

Wheein turned to her, tears still streaming down her cheek, and sniffed, “Hyejin-ah~ Kim Shin died…”

Moonbyul and Hyejin assumed that was a character from the drama they were watching. Yongsun was also bawling as her hands clutched Moonbyul’s drenched blanket and used it to wipe her tears and snot. 

The silver-haired woman nudged her companion at the side and whispered, “Does Wheein not see Yongsun?”

“Probably–” Hyejin was interrupted by Wheein who hugged Yongsun and cried loudly. The latter replied with her own tears, leaving the duo by the door to be utterly confused at the situation.

_What._

* * *

“This is… This is delicious! What do you call this?”

Wheein chuckled at Yongsun, “You’ve never had a pizza before, Yongsun-ssi?”

“There weren’t any in my time,” Yongsun frowned for a split-second but another bite at the pizza immediately uplifted her spirits. Wheein just looked at her inquisitively with a smile, _‘Her time? How old is she?’_

“I have to send my gratitude to that young man earlier who gave us this food,” the spirit said with her mouth full, “Where does he live? I’ll write him a letter or pay him a visit.”

“You mean the delivery guy?” Wheein asked.

“Yes! He has quite a peculiar name…” Yongsun mumbled. 

“So um,” Wheein paused, focusing her stare from Yongsun to Moonbyul and vice versa, “Are you two… dating?”

Hyejin struggled to hold back a smile as Moonbyul’s face flared up and stuttered an immediate no while Yongsun was unaffected of it all. The spirit was too engrossed with the scrumptious junk food to even notice her surroundings.

“You’re not?”

“I said I didn’t have a girlfriend before too, remember?” Moonbyul pinched the bridge of her nose, her palm attempting to cover the red tints of her cheeks.

“Right…” Wheein trailed off. If Yongsun wasn’t her girlfriend… what was she doing topless in Moonbyul’s room? Maybe she’s a relative? Or a really close friend? Or… a _prost_ –

Before Wheein could continue that train of thought, Hyejin grabbed her attention with a small nudge to the side, “Are you really okay with this?”

Wheein tilted her head to the side, “With what?”

Hyejin subtly nodded her head to Yongsun’s direction, “With… her? You’re not freaked out or anything?”

“With Yongsun-ssi?”

“Y-Yeah?” Hyejin muttered.

“Not at all!” Wheein happily replied and Hyejin smiled back, “Good, I was worried you wouldn’t like her.”

“I have to admit that I was surprised at first, but she seems like a good person.”

“What’re you two whispering about?” A red-faced Moonbyul suddenly appeared between the two, shocking Hyejin in the process, “Unnie! What the hell!?”

“I was calling out to the both of you but you didn’t hear me because you’re too busy flirting,” the older woman teased. It was Hyejin’s turn to scramble around with a flustered expression but it was cut short by Wheein, “You were flirting?”

Moonbyul and Hyejin stared in disbelief at Wheein, who was patiently waiting for Hyejin’s answer. The maknae waved her hands around in dismissal with a forced chuckle, “N-No! She’s only joking. Unnie! You need to stop joking like that,” she faked scolded Moonbyul while shoving her face away.

“Yah!” The older woman yelled, removing the hand gripping her face, “Not cool!”

The two proceeded to banter, and neither noticed Wheein mumbling a deflated _‘oh’_ in return.


	3. Snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a continuation to this story. These are just random snippets that was supposed to be a few chapters ahead before I gave up on it.
> 
> I had fun writing this, but at the moment, it's on hold until I completely remake it. This also applies for Rumors (Addiction's prequel). Anyway, that is not going to be soon since I'm working on a much longer fanfic. It's a historical/kingdom AU and it has almost 40k words now. Again, apologies for those waiting on this and Rumors.
> 
> Just a heads up, if I do end up remaking this, its very likely that I'll use the snippets below for it. So, uh, spoiler alert I guess?

Moon Byul Yi only knew Yongsun for a few months. But she likes to claim that she knows Yongsun the best. After all, she's seen the many sides to the spirit. 

The happy, overly cute one was her favorite so far. It's when Yongsun's lips curve upwards and a dimple forms by her soft cheek. Byulyi understands how beautiful Yongsun is. And she turns even prettier when her smile is like that. 

But as Byulyi woke up today, she realizes that her favorite sight is a sleeping Yongsun – when she's cuddling to Byulyi's side, hand clinging onto her shirt. There's a tiny bit of drool by her open mouth, but Byulyi doesn't mind. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” She mumbled as she gently ran her hand through Yongsun's hair, the warm sunlight peeking in-between.

She promptly stopped her hand when Yongsun slightly shifted, only to move closer to her personal pillow, aka Moon Byul Yi. The greaseball swore to the gods that she'll explode soon if Yongsun keeps doing these things.

Byulyi dropped her head back onto the pillow in defeat, taking a deep breath or she'll inadvertently wake up Yongsun with her greatly suppressed squeal.

“Good morning, Yongsun-ah,” she whispered. She slowly moved out of her place on the bed, replacing herself with a pillow and Yongsun's arm happily accepted it.

_ Should I... _

She asked herself as she stared at the sleeping spirit.

_ Fuck it. _

She gently planted a kiss on Yongsun's cheek.

* * *

“Is it alright for you to dress like that? Won't you be cold?” Byulyi asked. The blonde was only adorning a sundress (courtesy of Ahn Hye Jin) and a pair of slippers.

“I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry so much,” Yongsun chuckled.

It was only after a few minutes of walking when Byulyi saw the slightest tremble of Yongsun's hand. 

“Do you want to go back and change?”

“No,” Yongsun replied, trying not to shiver. 

She didn't expect to be cold, at all. Considering that she literally  _ can _ conjure fire, she thought that her body warmth was higher than the average human. Whether it was or wasn't, either way, it wasn't helping her against the cold midnight breeze.

But Yongsun wanted to show the result of her hard work to her closest friend, so she had no choice but to wear the sundress.

“... Are you sure?” Yongsun could tell that Byulyi was fighting a grin. 

The greaseball unknowingly provoked Yongsun, “Yes. I'm very sure. Now, let's go.”

Yongsun pulled Byulyi with her wrist, once again dragging the woman through the sand with her superstrength.

“Y-Yongsun-ah, I can walk–”

“Oh, my bad,” the grin on Yongsun's face told Byulyi that she wasn't really sorry for what she did. Her grin was soon erased though, when another strong wind crashed to her body.

Byulyi had to hold back a laugh when Yongsun starts to literally shiver. The blonde eventually surrendered to the cold and immediately brought a flame into life. 

Said flame was quickly extinguished by Byulyi who shook her hand, “You can't do that, what if people saw you?”

“Don't mind them, they'll only think that I'm using a torch to navigate my surroundings.”

“Okaaay, but no one uses torches anymore. We have this thing called a flashlight,” Byulyi chuckled as she opened the torchlight app on her smartphone. Yongsun pouted but agreed nevertheless.

The blonde was about to tuck her hands into her arms again when Byulyi removed her coat and made her wear it. 

It was warm. It smelled faintly of Byulyi too.

“You'll be cold...” She frowned but the taller woman merely grinned at her in return as she imitated Yongsun, “I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry so much.”

“Shall we go?” Byulyi pushed Yongsun forward who still had the same frown. 

Then she heard Byulyi’s feet against the sand quicken and felt her leaning on her back as her hands quickly slipped into the pockets of the jacket. 

“Problem solved.”

Byulyi mumbled while her chin rested against Yongsun's shoulder. It was a little devious of her but after feeling Yongsun's squeeze on both of her hands, she didn't have any more qualms about it.

“Yongsun-ah, your hands are freezing.”

Yongsun smirked as she heated her left hand. Needless to say, Byulyi withdrew her burnt hand from the evil spirit's hold.

Byulyi would've thrown a glare but then she noticed her other hand was still tightly intertwined with Yongsun's.

Yongsun mischievously giggled.

Byulyi ignored it anyway as her free hand held Yongsun's once again.

“Byul-ah,” Yongsun called out to Byulyi who hummed in response, “What is it?”

“This will work better if I put the coat on you and you just hug me from behind.”

“... Don't ruin the moment, Kim Yong Sun.”

* * *

“Oh wow.”

Byulyi gawked at a flying Yongsun. Her wings finally did their job well as they carried the spirit anywhere she liked.  _ Great _ , one more ability that she can use to mess with her... Byulyi grimaced at the thought of it.

“Are you seeing this, Byul-ah!?” The blonde yelled from a distance. Thank goodness they were in a more secluded location, otherwise people probably would've already witnessed the flying woman.

“I am, I am! That's pretty cool!” Byulyi shouted back at the shrinking figure of Yongsun as she went farther and farther... and farther... and farther...

“Yong! I hope you remember that you  _ can't _ swim!” Byulyi shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Don't worry!”

_ Easier said than done... _

The silver-haired woman groaned as she sat down against the grainy sand. Yongsun was acting like a toddler who just learned how to walk and then proceeded to run in a marathon.

Much to Byulyi’s relief, Yongsun came back to her sight. She was still above the dark water but a lot nearer than where she was minutes ago.

“Yongsun-ah! Let's go back already!”

Said spirit ignored her as she juggled three balls of fire.

“... Don't make me come there,” Byulyi huffed. She bluffed – having no clue on what she could do to Yongsun afterwards. And she didn't really want to go to the water. She'll turn into ice within seconds.

The blonde saw through her bluff easily and stuck out her tongue, “Or what!?”

“... Damn,” Byulyi muttered. Yongsun smirked in victory, until her wings stopped functioning and it inevitably dropped her. 

“Yongsun!” 

She felt a strong and cold force absorbing from underneath. Stifling a breath, bubbles puffed out from her mouth. Yup, she was underwater, alright.

“Help!”

Byulyi hurriedly rushed to her aid, trekking against the waves of shivering water, “Don't panic Yong!”

The strong force of the sea splashed Yongsun's figure as she submerged deeper. Her back then hits the seafloor, her arm reaching to the direction of the surface, only to discover... That the vicinity she fell into was incredibly shallow. 

If she stood up, the water would barely reach her waist.

“Oh.”

A drenched and blank Yongsun stared at a frantic Byulyi who was looking at her with incredulous eyes. 

Byulyi was speechless – unable to find the words to describe the clumsy spirit in front of her. Don't get her wrong, she was relieved that Yongsun wasn't actually drowning, but still,  _ this is just _ – 

Byulyi facepalmed. What was the point of her coming here too? “What am I going to do with you.”

But Yongsun only laughed. No apology, no frustration, just her high-pitched, infamous dolphin laugh. 

Byulyi gawked at her.

Byulyi found Kim Yong Sun very pretty; she has a jovial and naive personality; her actions are almost always adorable – except for one occasion: when Byulyi was cranky because of sleep deprivation. She feels like she should count this situation as well but then– 

_ Moon Byul Yi found Kim Yong Sun very pretty. _

The moonlight didn't help her anger when it glistened on the droplets of water on Yongsun's stupidly gorgeous blonde locks. 

Yongsun's captivating her even when she should be annoyed.

‘ _I'm sorry but what exactly is funny about this situation?_ ’ ‘ _I'm glad my suffering brings you such joy._ ’ ‘ _You're crazy, Kim Yong Sun._ ’

Byulyi could've said any single of those as a retort for the still-cackling blonde, but instead– 

“Can I kiss you?” The words already rolled off of her tongue by the time she realized it. 

_ Wait. _

_ What. _

_ What the fuck did I just say. _

Even Yongsun's loud laughter crashed into a sudden stop. Of all the things Byulyi could've said, literally anything at all, why  _ that _ –

“... Okay.”

...  _ What? _

“Sorry–  _ what _ ?” Byulyi intelligently asked.

Yongsun sighed, “Okay...”

That still wasn't enough to register in the greaseball's mind so she asked again, “Come again?”

“I said–” Yongsun closed the distance between them, “You can kiss me.”

Byulyi stood still. She could feel her heart racing and her mind going into haywire as Yongsun drew closer and closer.

“If you're joking–”

“I'm not.”

“I'll really kiss you,” Byulyi didn't know why she's threatening Yongsun. As the blonde's eyes fluttered close, she followed suit and grasped her by the shoulders, keeping her in place.

_ It's really happening. Oh my god. _

Byulyi thought as Yongsun suddenly grabbed ahold of her collar and–

Kicked her in the shin, immediately sending her to the water with a groan. Before Byulyi could yell ‘what the fuck’ at Yongsun, said spirit was jumping around and crying towards the shore.

“Something crawled on my foot!”

Byulyi blindly looked around with her foot until it felt a hard shell. The creature with the hard shell then pinched her toe and soon enough, she hurried joined Yongsun to the safezone aka the shore.

But not before getting revenge on the crustacean for ruining her kiss and for injuring her tiny toe.

And that night, a crab was flung to the depths of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it. Thank you for reading this story. I won't be returning until after that new AU is completed. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
